1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ventilating apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved solar brake cooling apparatus wherein the same utilizes solar cells to effect selective cooling of associated disc brake assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicular ventilation has been utilized in the prior art to effect ventilation of typical passenger compartments on an associated vehicle. Such ventilation apparatus is provided to enhance cooling of passenger compartments for example. Such an apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,256 to Huang wherein air inlet devices are arranged to direct air into the passenger compartment utilizing forced ventilation to direct air into the passenger compartment for direct application to an operator of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,645 to Wolfe, et al. sets forth a powered ventilator utilizing solar cells to operate a ventilation organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,803 to Farmont sets forth a ventilation device mounted within a roof window of a vehicle to direct ventilation interiorly of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,140 to Cantrell sets forth a solar powered ventilating system for use in automotive vehicles mounting solar cells throughout the body panels of the roof of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,904 to Radtke sets forth an assembly for cooling an interior of a vehicle, more specifically the passenger compartment, utilizing solar cell operative structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved solar brake cooling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing direct air flow to an associated disc assembly to enhance longevity and operative use of each assembly in an automotive environment.